


Daylight

by subcutaneous7



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcutaneous7/pseuds/subcutaneous7
Summary: As Kara reels from all the change in her life, Cat gives her one more opportunity to say goodbye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was just supposed to be a short thing I posted directly on tumblr...oops.
> 
> I hope you guys like it. There have been so many takes on what people would have liked to see after the balcony scene in S2E2, and they've all been fantastic! Well, here's one more.
> 
> Enjoy! (:

Kara tried to pretend that everything was fine. It was her specialty, really. She was used to putting on a happy face, a stronger facade than how she really felt, because that’s what people needed from her. And it did make her feel better, sometimes. She'd perfected the whole “fake it till you make it” act for years. It got her through those first few weeks as Supergirl. It got her through high school and most of college, and it certainly won her the job at CatCo. But over time, the act fell away. The confidence became real, along with all the other emotions she’d experienced working for the woman who walked away three days ago, leaving her feeling anything but fine.

She had a new job now, one she was determined to not mess up as she tackled her first big assignment. Big for her, considering it was only a story about beach erosion and she was pretty sure it wouldn’t even make the final editorial cut, but it was something. It was a start, and she wanted to give it her all, even if she was distracted by the constant ping of anxiety, of change, tapping away at her chest every minute or so.

They’d said goodbye too quickly. But it was more than just goodbye, so much more than she ever expected to be given in a crowded office full of other people watching, listening. Kara knew there was something off for days, feared the worst until Cat told her the truth, like she knew it would hit her hard, and it did. It hit her right in the stomach, right in the center of her Girl of Steel nerve and the small but precious amount of stability she’d been fostering over the past two years, now slipping away.

Kara didn’t think she’d ever be left there without the person who mentored her, who really was her hero in so many ways, even through the hard times, even when she made her feel so angry and small. But they had moved well beyond that, so far past the shy, shaky assistant and the overbearing boss to something much more meaningful. To friends. And yet, that word still didn't feel big enough for how much she missed her now that she was gone.

But she wasn’t really gone. That much Kara knew, though she had to keep reminding herself. “Leave of absence,” Cat said, and those words were important. They meant this was temporary, that she would be back one day. Kara didn’t know when, or how close they’d be when she did return, so in the meantime, she tried to forget all of it. Tried to forget the emptiness of the office without her around. Tried to forget that hug, the way she thought for just a second that she shouldn’t, that it was crossing the line, because she’d never hugged Cat as Kara Danvers, but if she was going to lose her, she didn’t care what the consequences were. She had to try, and the reward was far sweeter than she could have imagined.

Cat hugged her back like she’d been waiting for Kara to make the first move for years, fell into her arms like she belonged there, like she knew just where to put her hands and how close to stand. Like she had done it all before, because she had.

If she closed her eyes, Kara could still smell her perfume, the softness of her hair against her cheek. She could feel Cat’s hand near the small of her back, fingers gently tracing the muscles beneath her crisp blue shirt. She could hear her heart, both their hearts, beating loudly in their ears, pounding in their chests as they came together, like they both knew this was an indulgence, because Cat didn’t hug anyone other than her son. She was very particular about who she touched, and yet, Kara found herself being touched by her more and more as of late. A quick pat on the shoulder, a subtle brush of the arm. And then, just before the hug, a very deliberate stroke of her ear, passed off as an attempt to fix her hair, but Kara felt the heat, the shakiness in Cat’s fingers as she lingered there, trailing her hand so quickly to her jaw, her neck, before pulling away. She couldn’t remember ever being touched quite like that, in such a specific, intimate way by anyone who wasn’t trying to amble up to courage to kiss her.

And the scariest part, the thing that Kara even now was trying to convince herself wasn’t true, was that she wanted her to.

She couldn’t deny it anymore. She’d tried for months, long before the first time they hugged, but now it was too big a lie to continue even in her own brain. It was so real, the way she felt about Ms. Grant, that she couldn’t go on pretending with James. She tried so hard to follow through with her feelings for him because she knew it was a better option, knew there was more hope in that than there ever would with her boss. There were so many reasons why that could never work, but it couldn’t work with James either, because while she thought she really did like him, there was now a point of comparison that made it clear she would never feel as much for him as she did for the woman who made her skin tingle every time they were close.

And that night, when she went to her as Supergirl, they were closer than ever. So close, that she thought for just a moment she might actually take the risk, lean in just a few more inches, satisfy the curiosity, the desire that had been building for months. But Cat was leaving, flirting yes, but still leaving, and she had no way of knowing whether what they felt for each other was enough to make her stay.

Cat was much bolder with Supergirl than she was with Kara. Her eyes sparkled when she looked at her, lips curling and teasing in such a way that Kara couldn’t deny what it meant. She’d seen Cat flirt too many times with too many people to not recognize the signs. But with her, it wasn’t a show of power in front of other people. With her, it was just two women, stealing whatever moments alone together that they could, needing each other more than either was willing to admit.

Kara held onto the memory of Cat sidling up so close, pressing their shoulders together, running her finger along her bicep, playing the interaction over and over again while she was supposed to be focusing on her story. She sat under the hot, unforgiving lights in the bullpen, letting the buzz and chaos around her fade away as she remembered Cat’s lips, the deep, rose hue getting darker the longer they stood next to each other. Her eyes, greener than any field or forest Kara had seen from the skies above, were fixed on her face, trying so hard to figure her out, to get her to reveal her secret. Kara was sure she knew, but it still felt too dangerous to confirm those suspicions. Part of her believed Cat would never do anything to hurt her, but she had left, and that, for now, was enough.

She jumped at the sound of her phone chirping in her pocket, realizing she’d forgotten to put it on silent, thankful Snapper wasn’t around to glare or call her “Ponytail.” He was a jerk, but at least she’d figured out how to dish out just the right amount to keep him at bay. He might be a tough nut to crack, but she was determined to do it, to make him see that she wasn’t as naive or unpolished as he tried to make her feel. She could handle more than anyone gave her credit for, and she was ready to prove it.

What she was not ready for was the way her throat closed and her mouth went dry when she pulled her phone onto the desk she’d snagged and saw the name on the screen, along with two text alerts, both from the same person.

_Kara, I need a favor._

That was vague, even for Ms. Grant, who she had not at all expected to hear from so soon.

Then, less than a minute later.

_Kara, are you there? Are you alive, or has Snapper already sent you to an early grave with his vicious words and blindingly bald skull?_

Kara couldn’t help but smile, shaking her head as she began to type.

_I’m alive...barely. What can I do for you, Ms. Grant?_

Silence.

Kara waited a long time for the response. _Typical_ , she sighed under her breath. Cat would often demand her attention immediately only to take her time after she had it.

_I think I left my favorite pair of readers somewhere in my office, probably lodged between the cushions. Would you mind checking?_

Kara swallowed. She hadn't set foot in that office since their goodbye, avoiding James and his redecorating efforts as much as she could. She was glad he was the one filling in. Cat handing him the job only further solidified the fact that this was temporary, but it was still painful to see anyone take over the place like it was theirs.

She walked into the dimly lit space, thankful to find it empty, heart clenching at the way James had already rearranged things on Cat’s desk to make room for his own stuff. She'd spent years making sure everything was exactly where Cat liked it, knew she hated when anything was out of place. Now it didn't matter, she supposed.

But she was there on a mission, so she turned away from looking for other changes and began sliding her hands between the white pillows of the furniture. It wasn't long until she found what she was looking for, pulling the dark-rimmed, pointed frames from their hiding spot.

She held them in her hands reverently, careful not to smudge the lenses as she ran her thumb across the black lacquer, tracing one of the arms, the bridge that sat on Cat’s nose. There was still a little makeup left there. Kara exhaled slowly as she wiped it away with her forefinger, biting her lip, feeling her absence all the more keenly.

She sat down, quickly returning to her phone as she rested the spectacles in her lap.

 _Found them!_ she reported.

_Excellent. Can you swing by tonight? I'd come in, but I'd rather not be held captive by people’s inevitable last minute questions. I have an early flight tomorrow._

Kara stopped breathing momentarily, staring at the text, trying to take in all the information it held.

Cat wanted her to come there. She could have asked anyone to bring the glasses. Her new assistant, a delivery boy, but no. She texted _her_. That had to mean...something.

She was also leaving town. Kara thought maybe she would stick around National City, even if she wasn't at CatCo, but part of her knew this was coming. She just hoped she wouldn't be faced with it, that she could pretend Cat could walk in at any moment, tell everyone to forget the whole thing, kick James out of this office, and declare she was back.

Faced with the truth, Kara didn't know if she could handle another goodbye. But she also didn't have the strength to say no.

 _Sure_ , she typed. _What time should I be there?_

 _Anytime is fine_ , the reply came more quickly. _Carl will buzz you in._

Cat made it sound way too familiar for how nervous Kara felt. She'd only been to her penthouse a handful of times, running similar errands to this one, save for the time she spent the night babysitting Carter. But Cat was never there any of those times. This was different, but it didn't mean anything. _Right?_ she told herself, trying to ignore her hopes, her instincts.

 _I'll be there,_ she wrote back, leaving things pretty open considering she didn't know what time she’d be free.

She waited for another response. When there wasn't one, she sighed, rising from the sofa, removing the pencil from behind her ear, ready to get back to work as she returned to the bullpen.

* * *

It was nine-thirty by the time Kara escaped Snapper’s final editorial meeting and another round of soul-shattering edits. She didn't know how long she could do this, honestly. She was used to some kind of reward, some level of humanity, of kindness, even when she did need to improve. But with Snapper, the red ink and insults flew so fast she could barely keep up. All she could do was scrape her self-esteem off the floor when he was finished, put herself back together, and keep on trying.

Her frustration paled, however, to the anticipation she felt as she rode the elevator up towards the top floor of Cat’s building. When it dinged, she stepped into the hallway, pulse racing as she walked the few feet towards the door, already open a crack. Kara panicked for half a second, wondering if this had been a trap, if someone had gotten there first and was holding her captive. But she could hear the soft music floating to her ears, the smell of whatever dinner had been, and she tried to settle her worries, remembering not everything had to be a crisis. She was just delivering glasses, nothing more, nothing less.

As she entered, she took in the gleaming hardwood floors, the impeccable modern furniture mixed with softer elements, the colorful pillows, the photos of Carter, all still exactly how they were the last time she was there. It didn't look like Cat was packing anything. Kara didn't really think she would sell the condo and move away for good, but it was nice to have that confirmation.

When she reached the kitchen and there was still no sign of Cat, she wondered for a moment if she should just leave the glasses on the marble countertop and go. Maybe that’s what Cat intended by leaving the door open. Kara could make her delivery and disappear without ever being seen.

 _No_ , she told herself. She'd waited all day for this, and Cat hadn't said anything about  _not_ wanting to see her. There was no way she was leaving without at least…

“There you are,” Cat suddenly appeared, striding through the living room in a pair of Lululemon sweats and a tight black tank, a crimson sweater hanging from her shoulders.

Kara felt like all the breath left her lungs as she tried not to stare, but it was difficult. She'd never seen her dressed down like this, hair and makeup just as gorgeous, perfect as always, but her clothes, the way she stood, were all so relaxed. It made Kara feel instantly guilty for getting to see her like this, even if she had been invited.

“I…” she tried to speak, fiddling with the item in her hands, twirling them a bit before lifting them in the air. “...brought these.”

 _Obviously_.

“So you did,” Cat sighed, refusing to look up as she went through some of the mail on the counter, reading it silently, like she was in no hurry.

Or, Kara thought, maybe she was right before, and she didn't want her to stay, hadn't expected to run into her like this.

“I um…” Kara continued, placing the glasses down slowly, painfully, wishing she could keep them. “I'll just...leave them here then.”

“Thank you,” Cat hummed, continuing to read as she ignored the young woman trying not to fall apart on the other side of the kitchen.

 _Was this really it?_ Kara thought.

Feeling more than a little silly, she began to accept things for what they were, turning towards the elevator, until she stopped.

She hadn't come all the way here to give up so easily, to not at least get a bit more to hold onto until the next time, whenever that might be.

“Where’s Carter?” she asked, planting her hands on the edge of the counter, knowing she was taking a risk by asking. Cat hadn't offered that information in the days preceding, and Kara wasn't sure what that meant.

“He's already shipped out for his semester abroad,” she answered blandly. “The perks of private schooling. It did take some convincing, but in the end, I think it’ll be good for him.”

“Oh that's...great!” Kara smiled, genuinely happy to hear it. “I'm sure he’ll have a great time, but I know…I’m sure you’ll miss him.”

“Of course I’ll _miss him,_ Kar...”

She stopped herself, tone heavier and almost accusatory as she looked up, finally locking eyes, taking in the white, sleeveless dress Kara wore, her hair tied back.

Kara watched the muscles moving in Cat’s throat, the way her cheekbones rose as she pursed her lips and tried to look unaffected, when she was clearly anything but, struggling to maintain her distance, to pretend like she was annoyed by the question when she really needed to talk.

“Where are you going?” Kara finally asked, knowing it was up to her to keep things moving.

“Away,” Cat clipped, going to the cabinet where she kept the wine, taking down a bottle and two glasses, though she only poured one for herself. Still, Kara couldn't help but smirk.

“I know that much,” she dared, pulling out a stool, smoothing her dress beneath her as she took a seat. “Any other details you're willing…”

“Why?” Cat’s eyebrow rose. “So you can report back to Snapper and the others? So people can track me down whenever they need something from me? A leave of absence isn't really a leave of absence unless you fully detach, and that's what I intend to do.”

“Yes, but…” Kara couldn't stop. “Don't you think...maybe you should tell a few people where you're going? In case...of emergency, or if...you get in some kind of trouble, need help…”

“What kind of trouble do you anticipate me getting in?” Cat scoffed, playing with the stem of her glass. “And what exactly would _you_ be able to do if I did need help?”

“I just…”

“I've told some people where I'll be,” Cat breathed. “Just not everyone.”

Those words stung so much worse than Kara thought they would.

There it was then, the truth. She was no longer part of Cat’s inner circle. It was time to accept that.

She gently pushed away from the counter, standing, looking down at the patterns in the marble, then back up at Cat, whose cheeks were already a little flushed. Kara was pretty sure it wasn’t the wine.

“I just...came to give you these,” Kara spoke almost inaudibly, nodding towards the glasses as she began to leave. “So…I guess I'll just...”

“You still don't trust me.”

Kara froze. She couldn't help but flinch, eyes squinting as she turned back towards the kitchen.

“What?” she gulped. “What do you...”

“Why should I trust you when you aren't willing to trust me?” Cat insisted, lifting her glass off the counter as she crossed into the living room. “I figured I'd give you one more chance, and you chose not to take the leap, so. Goodbye, Kara.”

“Ms. Grant,” Kara put her foot down, suddenly filled with anger, confusion as she moved towards her, refusing to leave. “I...I don't understand. What did I...”

“You really think I still don't know it's you?”

Kara felt her legs lock in place, feet planted firmly against the floor.

 _Not this_ , she swallowed hard.  _Not now_.

“What?” she kept playing dumb. “What do you…”

“It’s insulting at this point, really,” Cat paced, bare feet shuffling across the rug near the fireplace. “To assume I can't tell, couldn't tell, when you hugged me the other day. You really think I don’t remember what it felt like the first time…”

She stopped, looking up at the ceiling, shaking her head again as her free hand rested on her hip.

“I've given you so many chances...to be honest,” she continued. “And still, you refuse to trust me, so why should I...”

“Look, Ms. Grant,” Kara stepped a little closer, but not too close. “I don't know what it is you think you know, but if it's what I think it is...I don't know how many times I have to tell you for you to believe…”

“ _God_ ,” Cat huffed, turning towards the mantle, adjusting a few picture frames as she looked away. “Even your lies are getting more pathetic.”

“Cat, that isn't…”

“What did you call me?” her head snapped back towards her.

“I…” Kara realized, catching herself too late. “Sorry. I...I didn't mean…”

“Please just go,” Cat repeated. “I thought after the other night maybe you'd be willing...the next time. But I was wrong, and there won't be a next time. Now get...”

“What difference does it make!?” Kara finally shouted, shoulders arching forward, reaching her breaking point. “If I told you, would it make you stay!? Is that it?”

Cat was very still, lips closed, hands shaking as she held her wine, clutching it hard, knuckles white, eyes searing.

“Maybe,” she whispered.

Kara’s breath caught at the admission, even if it was a lie. She found herself staring once again, eyes shifting to Cat’s lips, then back to her eyes, knowing what she wanted, biting the inside of her own lip so hard she thought the skin might break.

“Why did you come here tonight?” Cat breathed.

Kara rolled her eyes, exasperated, tired of playing this game.

“Because you asked me to,” she shook her head.

“And you’ll do anything I ask?” Cat stepped closer “Except the one thing I have asked repeatedly…”

“Cat, I can't…”

Kara knew she was saying too much.

“Because you don't trust me.”

“No,” she began to crumble, chin scrunching up the way it did every time she was about to cry. “Because...I don't want things to change...anymore than they already have.”

“You don't?”

“I…” Kara felt her eyes beginning to well up, wishing to Rao she could trade one of her powers for the ability to control her emotions. “I don't know...what I want…”

“Well then,” Cat shrugged. “I can't help you with that.”

She tried to escape, tried to drop everything and leave the younger woman standing there alone, but Kara stopped her, put her hand on her shoulder before she could retreat.

“Please,” she sniffed. “I don't want to leave things like this.”

“It's your choice,” Cat told her, looking straight ahead, refusing to acknowledge the hand touching her arm, even as she reveled in its strength. “You chose to come here. You chose to fly away the other day…”

“Because...” Kara admitted, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Because…”

“I wasn't ready...to say goodbye,” Kara shivered. “I don't think...I ever will be.”

Now it was Cat’s turn to fall apart, shaking her head, trying not to look at Kara’s face, because she knew that if she did, she wouldn't be able to keep up the act that she didn't care.

But she did, and within seconds, her hand was reaching for the one resting on her shoulder, squeezing it, letting their fingers entwine, until Kara’s whole body was shaking, trembling so hard, Cat couldn't help but pull her into her arms.

Kara’s sobs echoed against the vaulted ceilings as Cat held her close, rubbing her hands across her back.

“Kara…” she choked. “I...I shouldn't have pushed...”

“No,” Kara pulled back a little, eyes glassy as she kept her arms wrapped around her shoulders. “You were right. I haven’t...been honest. But I do trust you. I want...so badly...to…”

“Please,” Cat suddenly felt the shift so deeply, so clearly, realizing exactly why Kara was holding back. “You don't need...to say anything…”

“But I do,” Kara sniffed. “There's so much...so much I want to say. I'm just...afraid…”

Cat looked at her with more compassion, more kindness than she'd ever shown before, putting down her glass, bringing her hands to her cheeks, holding them carefully as she brushed her thumb against her skin, wiping away tears.

“There’s no need to be afraid,” she whispered. “Not with me. I promise.”

Kara didn't know how she was still standing. She'd never felt so weak, not even with a dart full of Kryptonite in her arm, not even after the toughest battles with the worst aliens in the galaxy. But she was standing, breathing, hands reaching up slowly, bringing them to Cat’s face, holding her cheekbones like they were the most delicate, beautiful things she'd ever touched.

“Kara…” Cat swallowed, face getting warmer as she looked down at the distance closing between them, then back into piercing blue eyes.

Kara leaned in, letting her lips fall to Cat’s, allowing them to close, moving so slowly, so softly, for just a moment, before fear took over and very quickly, she pulled away.

But Cat was moving in, brushing her lips against her like a feather, sliding her hand to the back of Kara’s neck, before pressing a little more fiercely, kissing her like she needed to, before gasping, retreating.

“Oh,” she stumbled. “This...this isn't…”

“I'm sorry,” Kara let go. “I can't believe...I did that. I don't know what I was thinking, really, I'm so…”

“No,” Cat shook her head. “I...I was selfish. I shouldn't have…”

“But...I'm glad you did,” Kara spoke, the words falling from her mouth before she could think twice.

Cat shook her head again, stealing her eyes back towards Kara’s face, knowing this was the last thing she should be doing when she had to leave and Kara had to move forward, not get stuck behind.

But all her reservations, all her doubts and walls and excuses failed her, leaving her open as Kara moved in again, and this time, Cat reached out first, pulling their bodies together, letting her lips part as Kara captured them with her warm, wet mouth. She removed her glasses, dropping them to the floor as she kissed Cat harder, hands gripping her face, holding her in place as Cat’s hands fell to her hips, pressing them against her own as she gave in to gravity, letting herself come undone.

Kara pushed them back until they were falling onto the large leather sofa, Cat’s hands all over her now, touching her neck, her ear, just like she had in her office a few days ago, only this time there was no stopping. She smoothed her fingers down her arms, over biceps, marveling at how solid they were, how much strength they possessed as they held her, even as hesitant fingers moved just beneath the shoulders of her sweater, proving once and for all that Kara Danvers and Supergirl were one in the same.

Cat kept her lips moving, diving, as she helped Kara remove her sweater and fling it behind the couch, pulling her hands to her skin, encouraging her touch as she fell back against the arm of the sofa. Kara exhaled sharply, burying her knees on either side of Cat’s hips as she straddled her, still in shock that this was happening as she leaned closer, folding against her chest, pushing her fingers into her short, blonde waves as they continued kissing, feeling Cat’s hands roaming over her back, tongues meeting for the first time as the softest, most desperate moan escaped Cat’s lips.

Kara closed her eyes as she let Cat’s tongue search inside her mouth, swiping back against it, letting them dance and swirl until both were shaking so hard, Kara had to come up for air.

“This...should not be happening,” Cat repeated.

“I know,” Kara breathed. “But I...can't keep pretending...like everything's fine, like I don't miss you every second you're not…”

“I miss you too,” she breathed, reaching up again, cupping her cheek. “But I'm not really gone, not for good. I told you that.”

“You did,” Kara swallowed. “But if I've learned anything...it's that nothing’s promised. I'd rather tell you...exactly how I feel...who I am, now, before it's too late.”

Cat sighed, realizing just how much the weight of the world had been resting on Kara’s shoulders, more than she'd ever been able to acknowledge. She watched in awe as Kara reached behind her, undoing the ponytail, letting the mask completely fall away as her loose, golden strands poured over her shoulders. For the first time, Cat saw, really saw who she was, both of her identities merging into one unbelievably beautiful, impossibly strong individual, who she cared about more than was good for either of them.

“So it is you,” she sniffed, laughing a little as she raised her hand again to meet her cheek, tracing her fingers across warm skin.

Kara fell back to her lips, kissing her like it was the first and last time, so certain she couldn't be this happy, this fulfilled, beyond one stolen, foolish night.

Cat could only kiss her back, pushing her fingers deeper into her wild mane, allowing herself to be pressed further into the sofa, Kara’s tongue a teeth teasing her lips, her neck, exploring and worshipping and making her feel like she couldn't possibly go anywhere, be anywhere other than right here, for as long as Kara wanted.

“Wait,” she exhaled. “We...need...to slow down…”

“Oh my god,” Kara shot up, face painted with regret. “Did I hurt you? I don't...I've never felt like…I’m so...”

“No,” Cat sat up, sliding out from beneath Kara’s legs, taking her hand. “You didn't hurt me. You were... _are_...amazing, everything...I ever imagined…”

“You thought about this?” Kara breathed. “About…”

“Of course I did,” Cat rolled her eyes, pushing her messy hair behind her ear. “You think I throw myself at every superhero that lands on my balcony?”

“I guess...it depends,” Kara smirked. “How many are there?”

Cat scowled, though her narrowed eyes, the way her lips curled up at the corners, told Kara she hadn't overstepped.

“Only one,” she teased back. “And she's sitting next to me, getting cheekier by the second.”

“Is that…” Kara swallowed, looking down at her lap. “I mean...did you...not want…”

“I've wanted this for a long time,” Cat breathed slowly, taking Kara’s hand, letting it rest on her thigh. “But your timing couldn't be worse.”

“Really?” Kara shook her head. “Because...as much as I don't want you to go anywhere, ever, I...I don't think I would have done this if you hadn't threatened to leave.”

“It's not a threat,” Cat shook her head, a little more serious. “It's a reality. I am leaving, tomorrow. Setting out on a new adventure, at least for a few months.”

“Well...that's…” Kara tried not to feel deflated. She was, after all, sitting on Cat Grant’s couch, holding her hand, having just kissed her senseless. “...that really does...suck.”

“I hope your vocabulary is more impressive when you're dealing with Snapper,” she smirked. “He doesn't take well to the common vernacular.”

“I'm...trying,” Kara told her, letting her head rest against the back of the couch. “Really, I am, it’s just…not the same...”

“Of course it isn't,” Cat swallowed, curling against her side, letting their fingers lace together a little further. “It's never going to be the same, not with him...not with us.”

Kara felt like her heart might explode, it was so full of hope and hurt, still not sure which was going to win out in the end.

She turned towards Cat, waiting for their eyes to meet. When they did, she gently ran her fingers along the side of her face, taking comfort in the way her eyes closed momentarily, before opening again.

“But…” Kara began hesitantly. “There is still...something...between us?”

“Clearly,” Cat breathed. “I'm just not sure it's something...either of us...should embrace. Not now. Maybe not ever.”

“It's too late for that,” Kara shook her head, holding Cat’s hand to her chest. “I know it is, for me at least, but...if you tell me to leave…if you really don't feel the same way I...I will respect that, of course. But I can't just let go of how I feel, not when I've given...when I've told you, just about...everything....”

“Oh, I doubt you've told me everything,” Cat smiled, inching closer, brushing her nose against Kara’s cheek. “Not yet at least.”

She was right. Kara hadn't told her that every day she was away, even before she left, was never as exciting, as fulfilling, as the days spent together. She hadn't told her how every touch, every hug, made her feel more alive than she’d ever felt. She hadn’t told her that from the first moment Cat started opening up to her, she hadn't been able to shake the feeling that this was meant to be, whatever this was, that even when she did move on from being her assistant, move on from CatCo, they would still be in each other’s lives, one way or another, and she didn't want that to ever change.

“No,” Kara breathed, taking Cat’s hand, bringing it to her lips, kissing it slowly. “I haven't told you everything. But I want to.”

Cat shuddered as she exhaled, melting into her again, folding her arms around her, vowing to herself to never let her go.

“And...I want to know...” she kissed Cat’s temple, her cheek. “Everything there is to know...about you too.”

Cat gasped, shutting her eyes as she felt Kara’s fingers trail down her neck, into the shallow spot above her collarbone. She brought their foreheads together, her own fingers to Kara’s lips, plucking them softly, before pulling away.

“I would like that...” she breathed, staring back into blue eyes that looked like they could see right through her. “Very much. But I think...we need to trust that whatever this is...we can pick it back up when I return.”

Kara felt herself coming down from the high, holding onto every word, every touch, knowing now that this wasn't the end.

“Sure,” she smiled brightly, bravely. “If that's...what you really want.”

“It is,” Cat nodded, smirking as she took Kara’s hand, tracing her nails over her flesh, before stopping again.

“So then…” Kara didn't know what to do next. “I should...probably go.”

“I think that's for the best,” Cat bit her lip. “For tonight.”

Kara nodded, letting go as she stood, fixing her dress, scooping her glasses up off the floor before putting them back on. She looked back at Cat, sitting on the sofa, clearly reeling from everything that had just happened, looking soft and hungry and ready to pounce.

“Are you okay?”

“Hmm?” Cat stood, crossing the room to where she was, trying to fight every urge surging through her veins. “Yes...I'm fine.”

“You don't look fine,” Kara shook her head, touching her bare shoulder, noting the color returning to Cat’s face almost instantly.

Cat sighed, pulling her in for another long, crushing kiss, throwing her arms around her neck, before burying her face against her ear.

“If you don't leave now…” she whispered. “I don't think...I'll be able to let you.”

Kara kissed her once more, sweetly, quickly, before taking both her hands, squeezing them, then backing away.

“Okay,” Kara breathed. “So...you’ll let me know where you’re going, right?”

“Yes,” Cat rolled her eyes. “Santa Fe is just the first stop. After that...I’ll keep you posted.”

“Sounds good,” Kara smiled weakly, trying to stay strong. “Goodbye, Cat.”

Cat smiled, shaking her head, folding her arms across her chest.

“ _Goodnight_ ,” she smirked.

* * *

Kara chose to walk home that evening, needing the time, the space, to sort through her thoughts.

A few days later, she was back working in the bullpen, preparing to hand in her first assignment, when once again, her phone buzzed.

She pulled it from her pocket, heart racing, lips parting as she quickly pressed the home screen and read the text.

_Sante Fe isn’t nearly as exciting as everyone makes it out to be._

Kara smiled, biting her lip, looking around like she was still getting away with something, before leaning back in her chair, beginning to type.

_Really? I’m sorry to hear that._

A few moments passed, and then, another buzz.

_I guess that’s what happens when you live in a city where magic can land on your doorstep at any moment._

Kara didn’t know if she was about to ignite or burst into tears.

She held the phone in her hand, trying not to read too far between the lines, searching for the best way to respond.

_Well...some people, I’m told, can land wherever they want, whenever they want._

_Some people_... _can bring magic wherever it’s needed._

She quickly hit send, dropping the phone on her desk, pushing it away, immediately thinking she’d gone too far.

Minutes passed. She went back to her laptop, trying to forget it, until finally, another message came through.

 _Good to know,_ was all it said.

Kara held her breath, sinking back into her chair, shaking it off, knowing better than to get her hopes up.

Until, that is, one more text popped up on the screen.

_See you soon, Supergirl._

And then, an address.

Kara stared at it for a long, hard moment, blinking her eyes, almost certain it wasn’t real.

Slowly, she tucked her phone back in her pocket, smiling as she finished her article, sighing deeply, triumphantly, before hitting send.

She printed the copy, placing it in the binder, dropping it off on Snapper’s desk, before making her way down the hall, towards the elevators, feet carrying her faster every second, until finally, she was outside in the alley, lifting off into the sky.


End file.
